


Saileen Oneshot

by kim67TFW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean teasing, F/M, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Saileen in the Bunker, Saileen kiss, Sam's beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim67TFW/pseuds/kim67TFW
Summary: Eileen has an important question for Sam and Dean has some words about it.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Saileen Oneshot

Eileen stared dreamily at Sam from across the table. They were in the Bunker's library with Dean researching a possible case. Well, Dean and Sam were while Eileen was thinking about other things. 

Sam felt a pair of eyes piercing his face. He looked up to see Eileen studying him. Sam smiled at her and nervously asked, "What?"

Without hesitation, Eileen asked, "How would you look with a beard?"

The question caught Sam off guard and he blushed furiously.

"Disgusting! Absolutely horrendous! You do NOT wanna know! Save yourself!" Dean exclaimed from their right, having heard Eileen's question. Sam turned to give him his infamous bitchface. 

"What's going on?" Jack wandered in with Cas following and they heard Dean's complaining.

Eileen spoke up, "I want to know how Sam will look with a beard."

Cas raised his brows in understanding and replied, "Trust me Eileen, I have seen him with it and he looked rather handsome."

Jack continued, "Yeah, he looked badass."

Sam turned red hearing their compliments and turned to face Eileen, who was smiling at him.

He signed as he spoke, "Want me to grow it?"

"Please," Eileen gave him puppy eyes.

Sam rubbed his stubbled cheeks and pretended he was contemplating it, even though he didn't need to because he already knew his answer. He smiled and nodded, "Alright."

Eileen let out a huge smile and leaned over to kiss Sam. They shared a chaste kiss in front of their housemates, which was actually the first time they were seen kissing by anyone.

"God what is wrong with you people?! Sam and a beard?! Eewww!" Dean fake gagged. "And no excessive making out in front of us now!" 

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean's behavior because 'excessive making out' was exactly what he and Dean do in front of others. Jack just smiled at the couple while they laughed Dean off and kissed one more time before everyone went back to what they were doing. 


End file.
